


Lost King

by scarletpelt



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletpelt/pseuds/scarletpelt
Summary: Graham decided to go walk in the woods. He really should have known better since he always struggles through life. Luckily Achaka shows up to offer some help.





	Lost King

**Author's Note:**

> Affa nata-Yes  
> Stalama-No

All was calm in Daventry. Birds chirped and the market was teeming with shoppers. However, not far from town, someone was very lost.  
Graham had thought to go on a calm walk through the nearby forest and be back by lunch. Now, it was well past noon and he had become so turned around that he didn’t know if the town was East or West of him. He couldn’t even find a path or see any landmarks he knew. The sun was setting to one side rapidly, causing shadows to fill the forest.  
Suddenly, a loud growl erupted from Graham’s stomach. He groaned and patted it. “If only I had thought to pack a snack this morning.” He started digging through his cape looking for any sort of snack that he might have forgotten about. When he found nothing, he sighed.

Then there was a crunch in the underbrush. Graham tensed and looked around. He didn’t see anything moving. “Hello?” He called out nervously. “Is anyone there?” Just then he saw some purple cloth sticking out from behind a tree move. Slowly, Graham moved closer. He only knew of one person that wore that kind of cloth. “Achacka? Is that you?” Graham could see the person’s shoulders tense a bit as he moved further around the tree. As the person came further into view, he noticed that they weren’t wearing any armor.  
Graham had never seen Achacka without his armor so he was unsure if this was really him, but this person had the same build as Achacka so it might be him. Plus, that was definitely the same shawl Achacka wore.

“Affa nata.” So it was Achacka. Graham let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him. He looked so different without his armor, less intimidating, but he was still almost a head taller than Graham.

“You startled me.” Graham moved closer and realized that Achacka was staring at him. They made eye contact briefly, before Achacka quickly looked away. The smaller knight was surprised. This had never happened before. He moved a bit closer and was about to put a hand on Achacka’s arm when he saw it. Achacka had turned his head to look at Graham again and his cheeks were a deep red. Achacka was blushing.

Graham blushed. He was surprised, both by the blush and how attractive Achacka was without his helmet. He had a scar that split his dark eyebrows and was clean shaven. His long dark hair was loosely pulled back, allowing some of the shorter strands to frame his amber eyes. Graham let his hand fall on Achacka’s arm and quickly realized he was staring. He looked down and muttered, “Sorry...I…uh…” Achacka turned towards Graham and held up his hands.

“Stalama ‘sorry.’” The taller knight told Graham. He was slowly learning how to speak English and seemed to be telling Graham not to be sorry. Graham looked up at him without lifting his head, meeting Achacka’s eyes again. He wanted to say something but as soon as he met those eyes with his own, his voice was gone. He wanted to take Achacka’s hand and hold some part of the taller man but just thinking about that made him blush harder.

Achacka seemed to be having the same problem as the two just stared into each other’s eyes for some time.

Suddenly, Graham’s stomach growled again, reminding the shorter knight of his hunger and pulling the two away from one another. Graham laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he took a small step back. Achacka didn’t move at first, his expression becoming sadder, before he turned and picked up a bag from the ground. He rummaged through it before pulling out a small container and thrusting it towards Graham.

Achacka mumbled something in his own language when Graham gave him an uncertain look before saying, “Food.” 

“Oh! I couldn’t!” Graham held up his hands in an attempt to refuse. He didn’t want to take what could be Achacka’s lunch or dinner.

“Affa nata,” Achacka nodded and placed the container in Graham’s hands.

“Thank you,” Graham smiled a little and looked down at the food. Achacka smiled faintly in return.

Graham opened the container and was about to start eating when Achacka grabbed his wrist. He looked up at Achacka in surprise as he was pulled towards a small clearing. In the clearing, a small campsite was set up. Achacka motioned for Graham to sit on a fallen tree before moving to the tent. Graham sat and watched Achacka move around the camp as he ate.

“Are you living here?” Graham asked when he was finished with the meal. Achacka seemed to understand that and nodded. He was avoiding Graham’s eyes but Graham could see how tempted he was to meet them. Achacka seemed to run out of things to do and moved to sit next to Graham. Graham was suddenly aware of how close the two of them were and blushed a bit.

Achacka noticed the empty container and gently took it from Graham. Their hands brushed together for a moment before Achacka pulled the container away. Both men blushing deeply, surprised by the contact. Achacka moved to stand and Graham quickly reached out, grabbing the bottom of Achacka’s shirt. Achacka looked back at the shorter knight in surprise but Graham was looking away.

“Um… If you wanted, you could sleep in town with me….” Graham’s voice shook a bit and blushed deeper. He shifted his gaze to Achacka’s and quickly added, “Of course it’s your choice, I’m just offering cause I don’t want you to get lonely out here by yourself, but if you prefer it out here, that’s fine too. What am I saying, I don’t even know how to get back into town to let you into my room.” Achacka pat Graham’s head with a faint smile, causing him to stop his rambling.

“Affa natta.”


End file.
